


Wait if your not Jameson then who is?

by Princeofflies



Series: Dapperstache Stories [7]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube egos, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Dapperstache is the main ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keep in mind that they are in differn't bodys, M/M, Mind Swap, Septics swtiched minds, Sorry for all the side ships, Tagging system is awful, Wilford is a moron in love, so I had a thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofflies/pseuds/Princeofflies
Summary: The meeting room was quiet, too quiet. The Ipliers glanced at each other in confusion. The Septics were sitting silently. They had been like that since the moment they entered the room. Dr. Schneeplestien, Marvin, and Chase looked annoyed while Jackaboy Man nervously fiddled with his gloves. Jameson was looking at the ground his face contorting in annoyance and anger. Anti was sitting straight with his long nails digging into the sides of the chair.
Relationships: Danti, Darkiplier/Antisepticeye, Dr. Iplier/ Dr. Henrik von Schneeplestien, Dr. Lovin, Google/Chase Brody, Googleaveradge, Jameson Jackson/Wilford Warfstache, Marvelspeticeye, Marvin/Jackaboy man, dapperstache
Series: Dapperstache Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930654
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Wait if your not Jameson then who is?

Warnings: Swearing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The meeting room was quiet, too quiet. The Ipliers glanced at each other in confusion. The Septics were sitting silently. They had been like that since the moment they entered the room. Dr. Schneeplestien, Marvin, and Chase looked annoyed while Jackaboy Man nervously fiddled with his gloves. Jameson was looking at the ground his face contorting in annoyance and anger. Anti was sitting straight with his long nails digging into the sides of the chair.

Dark sighed glancing at the glitchy ego sitting next to him. "Henrik progress report." He said tiredly.

Henrik didn't look up from studying his nails. He jumped slightly after someone kicked him under the table. "Vhat?"

"Progress report?"

"Right, uh," he tapped his fingers on the table. "Everyone's been fine, ve're all getting along." Marvin snorted and Jackie elbowed him. Henrik glared. "Vhat?" He growled.

"Everything's fine." Marvin mocked. "God I'm too sober for this."

Dark opened his mouth but was interrupted by Jackie. "I said I was sorry!" He cried.

Marvin rolled his eyes. "Again I'm not drunk enough to deal with this."

Chase slammed his hands onto the table. "What have we said about alcohol?"

Henrik groaned. "Could you please shut up." He growled.

Marvin glared at him. "Like you can order us around."

Henrik opened his mouth to retaliate but Jackie beat him to it. "He's right you know?"

"Like you can talk after what you did."

Jameson slammed his fist on the table. Everyone jumped and stared at him. Marvin glared at him. Jameson raised his fists and bared his teeth. Jackie smiled at him. "Guys enough." Chase cried.

"He started it," Henrik yelled pointing at Marvin.

Chase rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I don't care who star-"

Marvin stood up quickly. "You wanna go?"

Henrik grinned. "Gladly." He growled.

The two septics glared at each other. Chase continued to try and reason with the two as Jackie tried to pull Marvin back down.

The room was engulfed in glitches. Everyone turned to Anti who was glitching uncontrollably. Henrik and Marvin sat down quickly. Anti took in a deep breath, the glitching slowly faded away. He was still glitching more than he usually but he wasn't effecting anyone around him.

Dark looked around the room. The Septics were all staring at the ground and Anti had his head on the table. "What was that?"

Wilford nodded. "Yes, Jameson are you feeling alright?" He asked the man sitting next to him.

Jameson didn't lookup. Anti picked his head off the table and looked around the room slowly. "Anti?" Dark asked. Anti jumped and stared at the pale ego. He swallowed and looked around quickly, making eye contact with Henrik and gestured at Dark. "Anti?" Dark asked more forcefully.

Anti coughed quietly. Chase looked up. "Don't talk yet." He ordered.

Anti nodded and gestured at Chase. "I guess I should explain." Chase sighed.

Dark continued to stare at Anti. He slowly dragged his gaze over to Chase. "Yes, you should."

Chase nodded. "Marvin was practicing a spell that didn't go right. In short a mind swap spell."

Henrik huffed. "It only switched our minds so ve all have zhe same voice and power at zhe body ve're in."

Google's fans finally started to slow down as they had been turned on high when the Septics started arguing. He turned to Chase who was sitting beside him. "So who are you?"

Chase sighed. "I'm Henrik von Schneeplestien."

Marvin groaned. "I'm Chase."

Google stared at Chase who was in Marvin's body. "That is a problem."

Chase laughed. "You think?"

Jackie raised his hand nervously. "I'm Marvin."

The other Henrik sighed. "I'm Anti."

Jameson waved his hands frantically. Marvin pointed at him. "That's Jackie and that," he pointed at the other Anti, "is Jameson."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The Septics stood in a corner silently. The Ipliers stood across the room staring at them. Henrik and Jameson were in the hallway talking about something. Jackie was leaning against Marvin. It was odd to see Jameson and Jackie so close. Wilford tried to ignore the jealousy he felt. He knew he wasn't the only one who felt the way he did for a Septic.

Wilford was happy that he wasn't the only one feeling jealous. Jameson and Henrik finally came back into the room. Jameson was glitching violently and Henrik had a bruise forming on his cheek. "You're already damaging my body!" Chase cried.

Henrik rolled his eyes. "It's damaged enough with the amount of alcohol you pump into it. And it was an accident."

Jameson nodded. Dr. Iplier gasped. "What did you do?"

Jameson continued to stare at the ground. "I̴̡͎͔͑͐̓̄͑ͅͅ ̵͚̚d̵̠̮̬͝o̶̡̦͑̆͑͠͝n̶̡͕̻̑̆̍̓͝'̸͓̊̕͠͝t̴̟͙̩̎͌̂ ̷̖͋̽l̷͍̱͈͙̮̄̌͐̐i̸̪̱̞̬̍͒̀͜k̶̯͆̎̔e̷̬͈̗̮͒͆͑̎̿ ̴̞̗͚̈́̌̀͂͝i̸̠̩̼̽̅̕t̷̝̂͑̎̾," he muttered, signing as he did so.

Everyone in the room froze. Henrik sighed and stepped closer to Jameson. "I know you don't like it but at least everyone can understand you better."

Jameson sighed and nodded. Wilford walked over and hugged him, tightly. Jameson relaxed slightly and the glitches died down. Dark growled lowly. Wilford stepped back with his hands raised in mock surrender. "Fine, I won't touch him."

Anti giggled. "Possessive bastard."

"So we'll be needing rules," Marvin said.

Everyone nodded. "Minimum touches?" Henrik suggested.

Marvin cocked his head. "Why would we need that?"

Jameson pulled down his shirt slightly to reveal an assortment of hickeys. Dark blushed and looked away. "Noted," Marvin said.

"Try not to damage your body. And no alcohol."

Chase groaned but nodded. "Jameson I'll teach you a trick for the glitches," Anti said.

Jameson nodded smiling. "I'm just going to say it, this is really messing with my head," Wilford said.

Jameson tilted his head. "H̷̗̺̬͂̈̍̍ͅọ̶͉͌̍̈͠w̸̱̻̖̬͂ ̷̨̉̐̕s̶͇̼̫͇̔͊ȏ̵̡̫̕?" he whispered.

Wilford startled a little. He pointed at Anti. "Henrik looks like he's going to stab someone instead of his normally passive-aggressiveness."

He twirled around so he was pointing at Henrik. "Chase does not look sad or drunk."

He pointed to Chase who was whispering something to Google. "Marvin looks pissed off and he's normally smiling."

Wilford glared at Marvin who was clinging to Jackie's arm. Keep in mind that he looks like Jameson. "Jackie looks scared. I have never seen him look scared."

He waved his hand up and down at Jackie who was glaring at him. "Jameson looks just wrong. No offense Jackie but you don't pull off that look." Jackie rolled his eyes and flipped him off.

"And Anti," Wilford turned to the glitching ego next to him, "is being nice. Also, the fact that Jameson is speaking." He took a deep breath, leaning close to Jameson who leaned away from him. "We are going to have a long talk. I want to hear what goes on in your mind."

Jameson blushed and nodded. Anti gagged dramatically. "And you were worried about me and Dark."

Wilford shook his head. "I wouldn't do that to Jameson."

"A̴̛̜̓̃n̵̤͉̬͈̍̈͌͊d̸̥̃̐̈̎ ̸̻̖̟̑̈̅͝I̵̮̳̿̕ ̴͔͓̑̕͜f̷̱̏ǫ̴̛̛̦̖͇̾̌l̶̼͛͐̈́̊͜l̵̻͙͊͊̌o̷̢̨̦̜͐͋̔w̶̖̝͋͂ ̵͎͛t̶̳͎̎̚ḩ̷̢̯͛̈́͘̚e̸̛̱̼̼̹͑ ̸̹̄̌́͂r̴͉͒̇̍u̸̜̯̤̤̇͛͒̅l̸̠͚͎̏̾͠ḙ̷͙̘̾̚ͅs̵͈̭̺͚̅̅̈͗."

Wilford jumped. "I am not going to get used to that."

"Ģ̸̝͍̝̬͔̫̎̿̒̇̏̒ơ̵̳̻̩͖̼̫̍̆͌̈́̀̉̒̓̃̀̑̕͜͝͝õ̶̱̜̭̹̋̄̄̾͛̈́̄̚d̴̬̹̩̤̮̣̙̥̜̻̼̗̺̭̘̗͚̯̐," Jameson said softly.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Wilford carried the bowl of popcorn into his room. Jameson was sitting in the middle of the floor staring at his hands. Well not his hands, Anti's hands. Wilford sat down next to him, making Jameson lookup. He tilted his head at the popcorn. "I wanted a snack."

"H̵͔̫̝͈̳͋̾͜ỏ̶̧̘̙̜̗̀̈̂ẁ̸̢̙̭̆̄͛̉̕ ̶͉͎͉̊͂̌̕̚i̸͈̣̝͔̰͊̽͝s̵̪͎͔̖̽̎̐ ̴̫̺̥͓̘̳̈́̒̂͠ͅͅC̸̖̥̫̞͚̯̹̑̈́̃̈h̴̛̜̊̑̎̒͝͠a̶̡̧̰̰͔̽̊̉̕͝͝͝ş̸͍͉̗͎͆̒̑̅͊e̸̘͐͆̈́?" He whispered.

"Marvin's teaching him the counter spell but he's not doing so well." Jameson nodded. "You doing alright?"

Jameson nodded again. "So what's been going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Wilford asked. Tapping Jameson on the forehead. Jameson glitched slightly at the touch.

Jameson tilted his head slightly. "S̷̺͖̑u̵̝͌͠p̵͕̈è̴̮͖r̷͇̘̊̈́c̸̝̽̆ȁ̸̛̲͕l̸̙̲i̴̦̇f̷̰̅r̴̡̮͋a̴̖̦̕g̸̛͉̓i̸͔̓̃ͅl̸͎̈́i̷͔̤͆̉s̸̗̄ṭ̶̥͆ȋ̶̲c̵̱̝̊̇ȩ̵͙͋x̸̡̳͐̽p̷͌̓͜i̸̧̬͝a̷̠̘̾͝l̶͈̀i̷͈̽d̷͈̑o̶̘̱͊̚ç̸̫̓͛i̷̟̽ỏ̵̢ṷ̶̞̎̕ṡ̸͚." Jameson giggled quietly after he spoke. "I̴'̷v̶e̷ ̸a̴l̶w̸a̶y̸s̷ ̷w̸a̶n̴t̷e̵d̵ ̵t̷o̸ ̷d̵o̸ ̷t̸h̵a̵t̷."

Wilford grinned. "Well, now you can my good fellow. At least for a few days."

"Ĩ̵͖̬͠͝f̷̯͙̗̂̒ ̴̺͚̩̳͇̽̒̍̒Į̵͍̤͈̓̒ͅ'̶͉̮̾͝m̶̝̗̲̩̃ ̷͖̗͑͝͝h̷̜̺̫͎̩͋̀̓͝ơ̵̘̋͒ṋ̵̅͒̇̉̕ȩ̸̹͊̐̑̂̂ͅs̵̻͘t̷̘̐͋͐ ̴͔̝̮̻̑İ̸̙̘̤̏͘ ̸̡̆̆̀͜͝d̴͕͊͊̊͝ͅo̵͕͔̞͕̎̄̕n̸̡̤͕̹̈́̈́'̶̲̈́̑̈́t̶̛̠̋ ̷̧͉͍͆̂̕͠͠l̵̗͈̞̜̋̏ị̵͚̊k̵̖̥͚̄̌̔̋͜ȅ̷͇͖̼̱̒͊͂͜ ̵͕̖̼̪̥̓̈́̐i̷̩̘̓͑͗̐͝ţ̴̢̬͐͛̎͑̇.̴͕̪̖̱͆"

"Why not?"

"I̶̢t̷͖̽'̶̯͌s̴͙͒ ̴̧̈́n̸̯̓o̴͇͝t̷̫̽ ̷́ͅm̴̤̍y̴̢̏ ̶̻̈v̵͍͊õ̵̩i̶̮͂c̷̝̆e̷̡̕.̵͔̂ ̵̨̐I̴̖͂t̴̄ͅ'̵̗͝s̷͉͠ ̶̺̈́A̶̭͋n̸̬̈́ṭ̷̔i̸̦̐ŝ̵̡.̴̦̈́ ̶͂ͅȊ̵̡ ̷̣̒ț̴̌ḫ̵̂i̸̥̍n̶̬̉k̶͇̈́ ̴̛̬Ȋ̸̦ ̸̡̓u̶͎͂s̸̙̽ę̶̓d̵̯͋ ̶̼͑ṯ̶̐o̸̮͒ ̷̮̀h̴͚̒a̶̻͂v̵͖̓e̶̫͛ ̸̼͠a̷͖̐ ̴̙͂v̸̧̈́ö̸͔i̷͖͌c̷̻̽e̷͚̾ ̴͍̏o̶̓͜ŗ̴̚ ̷͍͒Ȋ̶̲ ̴͎̅m̴͔̀í̵̤g̵̙͠h̶̗̚ṫ̸͚ ̸̲̋h̵̨̎a̶̖͆v̴̹̄e̸̘͌ ̶̲͆ő̴̢n̴̝͒ĕ̸͜." Jameson looked confused.

Wilford nodded. "You could probably ask the doctors or Marvin to give you one."

Jameson shook his head. "Ȋ̶̯ ̸̟̌ḍ̴̇o̴͉̔n̵̝͂'̸̺̐t̷̥̃ ̴̗t̵̟͑h̸͉̍i̵̧n̸̹̓k̵̲̚ ̷̯̈́I̷̻͆ ̵͓̓w̴͓̑o̷̰͠ù̵̪ḽ̶̃d̷̪̈ ̷̮̈́l̶̤͆i̵̺͊k̶͈̑ë̵̟́ ̴̲̽t̴̪̾h̸̻̑ä̷̢́ṱ̵̄."

Wilford nodded. "I think I will finally lose it." Jameson raised an eyebrow. "More."

"Y̸̞͊o̵͙̅ŭ̷̼ ̶̻̔s̷̏ͅâ̵̗i̶̘̋d̸̞̎ ̴͔̎y̵͕o̶̰̍ù̷̡ ̸̳̎f̸͍̀ȏ̵̜u̵̗̇n̴̙̿d̶͎̋ ̶̲̀a̶͚̓ ̵͎̆h̷̘̿a̸̯u̴͍͠n̶̲̈t̸͓̓e̶̻̐d̸̤̓ ̵͉̔c̷̼̈a̶̢͗n̷̤d̵̡̊ẙ̶̤ ̷̞͐f̶̤̂a̸̩͋c̴̲͠t̶̳͘o̵͖̾r̸̳̃y̴̙͗?" Jameson asked.

Wilford nodded. "Oh it was delightful, it was a very nice ghost. I hope it wasn't someone I knew. Then it was probably me who killed 'em but they say they don't remember anything. Oh, you would love them. That reminds me I need to ask for their pronouns. I keep forgetting to ask. You would love them. I think I'll introduce you two when you get back in your own body. Oh, wouldn't that be amazing?"

Jameson nodded as Wilford continued to ramble on about anything that came to his mind. He liked these moments when Wilford would just talk. He was unguarded and never asked Jameson for input which he appreciated.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Oh hello, Jackie!" Wilford said moving one hand and waving. His hands were tied with pink cloth. "You looking like Jameson really messes me up you know?"

The teal haired man nodded and pointed to Wilford's tied hands. "It's for others' safety."

The mutes face scrunched in concern. "Can I tell you something?"

The mute man nodded again. "I'm in love with Jameson." The man took a step back if startled.

"It was fine until this happened. I don't know what it is with me but I haven't been able to touch him for a week. I don't want to have Dark on my tail and I don't want to jump on you," he held up his tied hands, "so these things."

The teal haired man sat in front of Wilford at the meeting table, slowly reaching across the table to grab Wifords hands and pull the cloth off. "What are you doing?" Wilford asked.

The man stared into Wilford's eyes and smiled. "You're not Jackie." The man shook his head. "You're Jameson." A nod. "In Jameson's body." Another nod.

Jameson smiled at Wilford who was staring dumbfounded at him. Jameson opened his mouth in surprise when Wiflrod stood up quickly and tackled him. Jameson tipped back in his chair and crashed to the ground with Wilford on top of him. Wilford peppered his face with kisses. "Oh, I missed this so much. I'm so sorry are you okay are you hurt? Oh, I love you."

Jameson blinked trying to stop the room from spinning. _I love you._ He signed. Wiflrod grinned.

"Never ever ever ever do that again."

Jameson rolled his eyes. "Right sorry wasn't your fault. I'll yell at Marvin."

Jameson shook his head. _Dark did right before Anti grabbed him._

"Ah yes, I do believe they missed being able to touch each other."

Jameson pulled Wilford into a kiss. He let go quickly and pushed him back. _Apologies._

Wilford traced up and down Jameson's cheekbone fondly. "Don't apologize. I wouldn't object if you were to do it again."

Jameson grabbed him by the bowtie and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Jameson ve-" Henrik started, "I'll be back." He said and walked quickly out of the room.

Jameson flushed red with embarrassment while Wilford giggled. "It can't be comfortable to be laying on that chair."

Jameson nodded. "My room."

_Your room._

Wilford got off of Jameson and held out his hand. Jameson grabbed it. They walked out of the room hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, another one. Requests are open please I am begging just give me a soulmate au or something and I'll write it for you.


End file.
